6th Time is the Charm
by bluelily3
Summary: A telling of the first 6 times Vegeta and Bulma were intimate before he went into space. Each scenario is different, yet it brings them closer then imagined. COMPLETE ONE-SHOT
#1

She came to him in the shower. It was unexpected, and he was a bit startled. Bulma was sure he would get violent, asking her what the hell did she think she was doing in there. But she defused the anger by taking her clothes off. It had always worked before. Nobody could stay mad at her when she was naked. It proved to work on the Prince of All Saiyans as well. His eyes widened when she stepped in with him and she noticed his hands were trembling slightly. He didn't protest when she lay her hands on him. She was slow, gentle. The only time he had ever been touched that way. He swallowed hard and didn't hide his trembling. She kissed his most recent wounds, then he sucked in a breath as she kissed the old ones as well. She lay her head on his heart, right above the death dealing scar. It beat so hard in his chest it hurt. She was quiet, and so soft. He wanted to say so many things, but he choked on all of his words. He wanted to push her away, but he wanted this feeling even more. Part of him was bewildered and afraid, but another part, a hidden part, was filled with need. With want. He wanted her to love him. Even if there was nothing he could think of that proved he deserved it.

When she pulled herself close to him, he ached in such an animal way that it startled him. He wanted to be hard with her, but he didn't want to hurt her. For once, this was about pleasure, not pain. How could he hurt someone who was being so good to him? When she wrapped her hand around him, he shuddered in surrender. He lifted her up, and she wrapped her arms and legs around his body. The water was still warm and trickled down their skin, washing away the sweat. He panted and pushed himself inside of her. He slid slowly at first, and when she didn't resist he went harder. She cried out with pleasure and he gasped with a sudden excitement at how easy it was. He did everything she allowed, and slowed down only when her sounds echoed pain instead of pleasure. When she cried out his name, it felt so good that he grew dizzy. His face was hidden in her neck, both of them had their eyes closed. They weren't ready to look at each other just yet. Weren't ready for it to feel real. But when they were released in the rush of it all, it felt more real than life itself.

#2

They were a little awkward this time. She was coy, and he knew it covered her sudden shyness. He looked away more than he wanted to. But when her hands touched him again, he couldn't resist. It was like magnetism, and it was starting to make him a bit angry. He shoved the anger aside, saving it for later. This time they were up against the wall in an abandoned hallway. He had come back from training, sweaty and tired, and she was still in her lab coat and heels, returning from work. It was the day after the episode in the shower, and he had been thinking about her all day. That made him angry too, but when she smiled at him that way, he gritted his teeth and let her have her way. You couldn't say "no" to something that felt so damn good. This time, she let him dominate her a bit. He was afraid, deep inside, that he wouldn't be good at it, but the way her body bend toward him, molded to him, made him realize it was what she wanted. He pinned her against the wall, letting the towel around his waist drift to the floor shamelessly. He was hard on her in a second, grinding against her leg. She arched forward, her lab coat already off, her skirt hiked up over her knees. She kissed his neck, nibbled a bit. He growled into her hair and she chuckled with pleasure. Her hands were sliding up his hot back and it was driving him insane with want. Down went the hose, along with the panties, the he was in. So fast that he gasped. He wanted to say her name, but he bit it back, growling out "Woman…" instead. Her face was in his neck, and she was climbing him. He grabbed her, pulling her up again. They were pushing, pulling, gasping. He felt like he would bury her into the wall. She screeched, and he pulled her hair. They bit at each other. He pushed in and out of her for much longer than he thought he could handle, and when he reached his climax he thought he would become Super Saiyan for sure. They panted into each other's necks, and when they pulled away and looked at each other, their lips were an inch apart. He wanted to kiss her, but something held him back. He would wait for her first. But she only groaned, grabbed the back of his hair and bit his earlobe. Then she pulled away from him, her body unwrapping, her pantyhose sliding back up, her lab coat yanked back on. She arched an eyebrow at him and walked away before he could react, hips swaying. He thought that would be the last time. And he was both relieved and disappointed.

#3

They were on each other like a freight train. She had fallen asleep on the couch, a book on her stomach. He had only passed by, on his way to the kitchen. But she looked more edible than food. All he did was touch her face, a sudden feeling of want mixed with panic in him. Before he could question what he was doing, her face leaned into his hand, and she moaned. She knew it was him, even in her sleep. The idea of her being that obsessed with him blew his ego up like a hot air balloon. When she opened her eyes, he could see his own want reflected in them. He looked around to make sure they were alone; her parents had gone to bed. The TV glowed static all around them. Her plump lips parted, whispering,

"Vegeta…"

And he was instantly hard. She knew, somehow, and she reached up, yanking on his shirt. He let himself get pulled over the back of the couch, landing on her with a grunt. He wondered what he had crushed, but she just laughed excitedly. He took over again, his hands in her hair, and this time he wanted more. He pushed her shirt up, his hands cupping. She moaned with consent, and he felt her nipple harden under his thumb. She pushed her thighs against his, seeking out his erection. He grunted, biting his lip, coming so close to finishing. But pushed it back somehow, concentrating on exploring her body. He didn't want it to go fast this time. She realized what he was doing soon enough, and let him. Soon, he had one had on her breast, the other sliding down the length of her leg and up her shorts. He was pleased to find no underwear, and his fingers went in deeply. She bit her lips and cried out, and he chuckled softly. He'd never realized that pleasuring someone else could be so fun. They ended up releasing each other just by touch that time, and in the end, he still wanted to kiss her mouth.

#4

When they found each other a few days later, they both had the same look in their eyes. However, she stopped him right before he started taking her clothes off. He growled with impatience, but stayed his hands. His eyes held a question and she was about to answer.

"Follow me." She whispered. He nodded, his heart surging in anticipation. They had been in the same abandoned hallway again, but apparently she had something else on her mind.

He followed her until they came to a small, private swimming pool. He didn't smell chlorine, and was grateful. She noticed his expression, and mentioned it was kept clean with salt water. When she took off her clothes and dove in gracefully, he couldn't care less what was in that water. Except her. He dove in after her. They were assaulted with sudden new senses. Her hair looked so good wet, and her skin shone. She pushed a hand through his wet hair and moved closer. Her face so close to his drove him mad, and he couldn't stop staring at her plump, wet lips. She noticed and finally, _finally_ brushed them against his lips. He gasped through his nose and pressed against her savagely. She could feel his teeth, and she bit back. They treaded water together, and he pushed her into the concrete tile. When he drove into her she gasped, but not with pleasure this time. The water felt wrong...dry somehow. There was unwanted friction. He pulled her up onto the concrete, out of the water. When he settled his body on hers, she wrapped her legs around his waist, grateful that they didn't have to say a word to read other. This time, while he moved in and out of her, he looked into her deep blue eyes. They kept eye contact the whole time, and when she came, he fell in love with the look of adoration she gave him.

#5

It was one in the morning. He was haunted with images from that afternoon by the pool. After they had finished, they'd slipped back into the water, and for the first time, talked afterward. She started by asking him coyly if he was enjoying his stay on Earth, and he's responded by saying that the "accommodations were much better than he'd had in a long time". That had caused her to laugh, and they tried out that kissing thing again. He couldn't get over how her lips felt against his. It was like she was reading his mind, looking into his soul. Although it scared him, letting her in so much, he also felt like she wouldn't judge him for the things he had done.

Now, when he went down to the kitchen, unable to sleep and a bit hungry, seeing her standing next to the open refrigerator, clad in nothing but a short silk bathrobe...he wanted more. He snuck behind her, putting his mouth an inch above her ear.

"Hey, woman." He whispered gruffly. She started, letting out a screech. He covered her mouth with his hand, and she went limp. Alarmed that he'd caused her to faint, he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her up. But she turned around and beat his chest with her tiny fist, then laughed.

"You bastard. Scared the shit out of me."

He hated being called 'bastard'. He was a prince. Royalty. But when he felt his face flush with anger, she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a hard kiss. His anger melted, and it felt like his body did too. They fell against the fridge, slamming the door against her back. The kissing went on for awhile, but when his hands climbed up her naked leg, she resisted again.

"What?" He growled. Her eyes flicked over to the empty counter.

"There? Are you kidding me, woman? That's where we…" She huffed an exasperated sigh and broke away from him. He watched as she went to a lower counter, next to the sink. She propped both of her elbows on it and bent over. She wasn't wearing anything under the short robe, and he gasped. His eyes absorbed her for a moment, mind reeling at her brashness. She glanced over her shoulder, eyebrow arched. She was ready, willing and open for him. He pulled at the drawstring on his pants, hands aching to clamp onto her thighs. Something stopped him from taking her with such force. He moved his hands up and down on her skin first, the repetitive motion stroking his own lust. He grabbed and cupped, first her bottom, then her breasts, which were falling out of the robe. He kissed the length of her spine, enjoying how much she was squirming with desire. When he pushed his fingers in, she started to pant and gasp. He let her come, enjoying her close tight around his fingers. Then he pulled them out, wiping them on her silk robe. Her body was limp and soft against his. She trembled as he pushed his erection into her, slowly. He gritted his teeth. Everything in him wanted to release, but he wouldn't let it happen yet. She arched her back, pushing, and he went in deeper. His hands went to her hips, and he pulled her to him. Soon, he was driving deeper and harder. Her breasts fell out of her robe completely, and they swayed gently as he rocked her. He groaned, swearing.

"Hng... _fuck_! Ahah, _woman_!" He shook her whole body and she cried out his name again and again. With each grunt she said it,

"Vegeta...Vegeta...Ah... _Vegeta_!"

Just when he couldn't believe that it could feel any better, it did. He was sweating now, holding back his seed until the last possible moment. He managed to rock her for a whole five minutes until he exploded. He shouted this time without holding back.

"Aahhh, god... _dammit_...Bulma…" His voice trembled over her name, and his body quivered with smaller explosions as he pushed in and out of her a few more times. She was shaking under him, panting. He felt a warm gush as she came as well, and he held on to her, laying his cheek on her back. His breath was warm on her skin.

"Vegeta…" She whispered. After a few more strokes, he drew himself out of her, shuddering. She slumped against the counter, totally spent. His hand went up and down her spine, and when she turned around his lips were on hers. He kissed her softly this time, then lifted her effortlessly. He settled into a chair, his pants cinched up again. He pulled her onto his lap. They stared at each other for awhile. She brushed the hair from his eyes.

"I didn't know it did that."

"It's been that way since I was a child," He whispered. "I just push it back…" She smiled at him, and kissed his widow's peak. His arms were firm around her. He could tell she wanted to ask him other things, but he said he was tired and turned his head away. She nodded and leapt from his lap. As he watched her leave, he knew that, unless he left this place, she was going to ask him what they were doing. What was going to happen. And he had no clue what to tell her.

#6

A week later, he was in a deep sleep when she woke him. He was startled, and warned her never to do that again. He could be violent when woken, but she just shrugged it off. She got under his covers and started kissing him all over. She started with his chest, then worked her way down to his hips. His erection sprung out of his pants when she loosened them, sliding them down his hips. He kicked them aside, then gasped when he felt her mouth on him. Her hands worked up and down as well, and she was using her tongue. He bit down on his lower lip so hard that he tasted blood. She kept going, her mouth tightening on him, and he choked on a curse.

"Damn, woman...How do you… Hng!" His hands found her hair, and he pulled, none too gently. She flinched a little, but didn't stop. She sucked and pulled, circled with her tongue. His other hand gripped the bedsheet until it tore. He swore louder. Some of his words were Saiyanese. He didn't care about anything in the whole universe at that very moment, except for her mouth on his manhood. This was a pleasure that he never knew existed. In any realm. Just when he was on the edge of exploding, and trying to figure out how not to do it in her mouth, she pulled away. The noise he made in his throat was almost a sob. He was moments away from begging her to take him back in. But she crawled up, her hands on his hips, then his ribs. Then, (oh gods!) she was sitting on him. She lowered herself gently onto him, her hands on his stomach. She pushed down and gasped.

"Ah...Vegeta…" Her head tilted back, and...she started to rock on him. His hands went to her hips, and he pushed her down deeper. His hips thrusted and he cried out. He wasn't even making any sense anymore with what he said, and he didn't give a single fuck. This was pleasure in its purest form. This was a beautiful woman, making love to a prince. And he was surrendering himself to her. He pushed his head back into the pillow and his eyes screwed shut. But on the edge of orgasm, he suddenly wanted to look at her. He blinked his eyes open, and she was watching him. WIth each push, he could see the pleasure washing over her face. She took him in fully, and he wanted to stay inside her for as long as possible. He panted and grunted, the whole time, watching her. Her body was so lithe, her skin so white. Her breasts bounced with each movement, and her voice sounded suddenly so lovely calling his royal name. She was whispering other things too, like "babe" and something about love. He knew it was nonsense, but he didn't even care.

She rocked on him hard and fast for quite a while before he gave in. When he felt her warmth rush between his legs, he released his own, hard. His head swam and his heart felt like it was beating out of his chest.

"Oh...gods…" He panted. She moved on him a few more times, and then withdrew. He made a sound then, a soft needy sound. He didn't want her to go this time. He pulled her to his chest, and she sighed, collapsing onto him. She kissed his neck and wrapped her arms under his head, finding his hair. It was damp with sweat. He trembled, out of breath for quite a while. He was startled by this sudden rush of feelings he had for this woman. He knew he should leave, go into space right away. She was a distraction. But he had never known anything like this in his entire life. He didn't want to go. He wanted to stay like this, in the dark, sweaty and breathless with her forever. What the hell was the matter with him? What had he become?

Soon, he felt her energy lower as she drifted off into sleep. He was just wondering if he should make her leave when she buried her face into his hair and murmured, "I love you…" He swallowed hard, suddenly feeling like he was choking. When she fell asleep, a single hot tear slid down his cheek and landed into her hair. The last person who had said that had been his mother. He had to get off this planet. Now. In the morning.

Yet, his arms squeezed her naked body, so soft on his. Not now. He could wait.


End file.
